Rain
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Jika perasaan ini tak ada artinya biarkan hujan ini yang menggantikanku untuk memelukmu/ A NaruGaa fict setelah sekian lama menghilang xd/ Mind Rnr minna?


**Rain**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Rate:** T

**Pair:** Always NaruGaa

**Genre:** Drama n Hurt/ comfort

**Warning:**

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU, alur campur aduk, rush

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

Here we go … **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary:**

Jika perasaan ini tak ada artinya biarkan hujan ini yang menggantikanku untuk memelukmu.

* * *

Aku benci hujan.

Saat hujan bunda pergi karena penyakit yang telah lama berada di tubuhnya.

Saat hujan Kak Temari menghilang di tengah malam bersama seseorang.

Saat hujan aku diusir dari kediaman Sabaku oleh ayahku sendiri.

Saat hujan aku bertemu denganmu.

Saat hujan aku kehilangan dirimu.

Saat hujan aku melihatmu bersama dengan dirinya.

Saat hujan aku membunuh diriku sendiri.

Aku benci hujan.

Kemarin, sekarang, dan selamanya.

.

.

.

Banyak manusia yang berada di dunia ini. Beragam pendapat muncul bila ditanyakan tentang sebuah objek. Kau boleh menanyakan apa pun padaku asalkan jangan sebuah benda yang sangat kubenci di dunia ini. Aku tahu ini hanya sebuah perspektifku sendiri, namun setidaknya aku yakin aku sangat membencinya.

Saat langit di atas sana berganti warna menjadi gelap dengan awan hitam yang menggumpal. Dan tak lama ribuan molekul air turun ke bumi. Itulah benda yang sangat tak kusuka di dunia ini. Tak perlu alasan untuk menjelaskan semuanya karena itu tak penting untukmu dan untukku bukan. Jalani saja hidupmu dan jangan pernah menyentuh bagian satu itu … mengerti.

.

.

"Gaara-_kun_ … kau bisa menjaga toko ini sendirian bukan malam ini? Sepertinya pegawai baru itu tak jadi masuk hari ini."

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Ia yakin yang pemilik mengerti. Terbukti dengan menghilangnya pria berusia hampir lima puluhan itu di balik pintu muka meninggalkan sebuah bunyi khas saat pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

Suasana malam yang begitu sepi tak membuat manik _jade_ itu memilih terpejam mengingat ini sudah memasuki waktu tengah malam. Tak seorang pun pembeli yang datang ke toko—café— yang buka dua puluh empat jam ini. Sepertinya ia memilih untuk begadang membaca buku dari pada beristirahat di ruang pegawai walau ia memiliki kesempatan untuk itu.

_Klenteng …_

Suara lonceng yang berada di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Manik _jade_-nya mendapati seorang pemuda yang mengenakan mantel _orange_ baru saja masuk. 'Apa di luar sana sedang hujan?' pikir Gaara di dalam hati

Surai berwarna kekuningan muncul dengan perlahan saat pemuda itu melepaskan jas hujan yang dipakainya dan menggantungkannya pada sebuah kayu tinggi yang tersedia di samping pintu masuk.

Dengan mendekap tubuhnya yang kedinginan, pemuda pemilik manik berwarna langit itu berjalan mendekati Gaara. Sesekali ia mengusapkan kedua tangannya sekedar menambah hawa panas ditubuhya.

"_Capuccino_ satu, jangan lupa gulanya banyak ya …" ujar sang pemuda itu saat berhasil menduduki tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi dengan sebuah meja panjang dihadapannya.

Gaara menutup bukunya sejenak. Berbalik dan menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Mencampur berbagai bahan dengan cekatan dan menyatukannya dalam sebuah cangkir. Selesai dengan pekerjaanya ia membawa secangkit _capuccino _yang tengah mengepulkan uap panas dan semangkuk gula balok. Berniat membiarkan sang pelanggan tengah malam menakar gulanya sendiri.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi walau kini Gaara tak lagi sendiri di dalam sana. Ia hanya berkawan dengan buku mengacuhkan sang pelanggan yang masih mengaduk-aduk dengan sesekali menyesap minuman yang baru saja dibuatkannya.

"Hey …" panggil sang pelanggan perlahan melihat pegawai café langganannya mengacuhkannya sedari tadi. Rasanya aneh di cuaca sedingin ini hanya ditemani segelas kopi padahal ada seorang teman yang mungkin bisa diajak berbagi cerita dan menghangatkan suasana.

Gaara masih saja bergeming walau ia yakin indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah panggilan dari pemuda yang kini mengalihkan _safire_-nya dari gelas minuman ke wajah Gaara.

"Hey …" Sekali lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu mencoba memanggil dan berharap sang pegawai mengalihkan manik _jade_-nya dari buku dan beralih padanya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, anda bisa keluar dan tinggalkan saja uangnya di atas meja."

Cengo. Pemuda yang baru saja menghabiskan setengah minumannya mendengar untaian kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya. Bukankah seingatnya pembeli itu adalah seorang raja? Kenapa pemuda ini malah memperlakukannya seakan ia hanyalah objek tak penting.

"Aku memanggilmu Akai-san … bukan ingin segera pergi di tengah hujan lebat begini."

"Akai-_san_?"

"Aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu bagaiamana jadinya melihat rambutmu kurasa nama itu cocok bukan?"

"Terserah anda saja. Silahkan nikmati minuman anda dan jangan mengganggu saya."

Pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia tak memilih café ini untuk menunggu hujan reda, bukankah banyak toko yang buka di sekitar sini. Namun semua terlambat ia sudah duduk di sini tak bisa keluar sebelum hujan berhenti. Dan semua pasti akan membosankan karena teman ngobrolnya lebih tertarik pada sekumpulan kertas yang tak bisa berbicara—buku— itu dari pada dirinya.

"Apa menariknya buku itu dari pada berbicara denganku, Akai-_san_?"

Hening …

"Oh ya … aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Naruto ... salam kenal Akai-_san_."

Hening …

"Apa wajahmu selalu tanpa ekpresi begitu, Akai-_san_?"

Hening …

Cukup. Naruto menarik rambutnya sendiri saat tak satu pun jawaban didapatnya dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya Akai-san itu. Padahal biasanya ia tak pernah kesulitan untuk memulai pembicaraan pada siapa pun, tapi mengapa pada pemuda yang baru sekali ini dilihatnya di café langganannya ini begitu sulit sekali.

"Tahu begini aku tak mau ke sini walau ini café kesukaanku." Tanpa sadar Naruto berujar lirih sembari menekurkan kepalanya pada meja, "apa kau tak menyukai kehadiranku di sini, Akai-_san_?" tanyanya menatap langsung pada wajah Gaara.

"Anda tak dipaksa untuk masuk kemari jika anda tak suka silahkan keluar. Saya rasa pintu keluar masih terbuka bukan?"

Braaakkkk ….

Naruto menggebrak meja kesal, sudah cukup ia bersabar menghadapi sang pegawai mirip panda es itu, "baik … ini uangnya." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Gaara lalu berlalu dengan cepat. Perasaannya benar-benar kesal pada pemuda panda dingin yang tak memiliki perasaan itu.

Gaara hanya menatap datar pada pemuda dengan berkulit tan itu, namun saat melihat sesuatu yang masih tergantung manis di samping pintu masuk.

"Kau meninggalkan jas—"

_Braakk._

"—hujanmu." Namun semua perkataan Gaara terpotong karena bantingan pintu yang dilakukan Naruto, "apa ia tak sakit jika keluar tanpa pelindung begitu? Dasar bodoh."

Gaara mengambil jas hujan yang baru saja ditinggalkan Naruto. Mengambil jas hujan lain yang berwarna merah dan mengenakannya. Mengganti tulisan _open_ menjadi _close_ lalu mengunci pintu toko dengan perlahan.

"Semoga sipirang bodoh itu belum jauh," ujar Gaara. Ia melangkah pelan di bawah guyuran hujan. mendekap jas hujan milik Naruto agar tak basah. Manik _jade-_nya berkeliling mencari pelanggan tengah malamnya yang terlalu gegabah, pulang dengan keadaan berbasah ria.

Gaara sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia harus menyusul pemuda pemarah itu. Padahal ia tahu pasti keadaan seperti ini sangat tak disukainya, tubuhnya akan merespon dengan penurunan daya tahan tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlalu mudah sakit bila berhubungan dengan air yang mengalir dari langit ini.

Hujan yang selalu membawa pengaruh buruk untuknya. Hujan yang sangat dibencinya. Hujan yang hanya memunculkan kesedihan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Akai-_san_?"

_Brugh …_

Jas hujan yang berada di tangan Gaara terjatuh karena sang empunya terkaget mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakanganya. Ia merutuk kesal saat melihat ternyata Naruto tidak kebasahan, sebuah payung berada di tangannya melindunginya dari guyuran hujan.

"Kau mengembalikan milikku?" Naruto memungut benda yang baru saja dijatuhkan Gaara. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda dingin itu akan menyusulnya, ternyata pemuda itu tak sedingin yang ia kira.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu." Gaara mencoba berjalan meninggalkan Naruto saat tangan pemuda tan itu menariknya mendekat. Menahan Gaara dari langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau beritahukan namamu padaku?" tanya Naruto perlahan.

Gaara menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali. Haruskah ia kembali berhubungan dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi temannya nanti. Apa semua itu perlu saat semua akan kembali meninggalkannya seperti dulu. Membuangnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau cukup memanggilku seperti tadi jika kau mau. Aku tak butuh siapa pun untuk masuk ke duniaku. Jangan salah paham hanya karena hal kecil begini."

Gaara melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya. Membiarkan pemuda itu kehujanan karena payungnya baru saja diterbangkan angin karena pegangan Naruto yang melemah. Ia tak harus peduli dengan siapa pun dan tak ada seorang pun yang harus peduli dengannya. Tak usah, tak butuh dan tak perlu.

.

.

Apartemen ini begitu gelap tanpa penerangan apa pun. Suasana yang begitu temaram walau di luar sana mentari sudah menampakkan wujudnya dengan bersinar begitu indah. Namun tak sedikit pun cahayanya mampu menembus masuk dan sedikit memberikan penglihatan terhadap apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Apartemen ini begitu sepi karena hanya seorang Gaara-lah yang menjadi penghuni tunggalnya. Sudah sejak lama ia tinggal sendiri tanpa seorang pun juga yang menjadi _roommate_-nya.

Salah satu pintu kamar itu tampak terbuka. Di sana seorang Gaara tengah bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir. Sepertinya efek hujan kemarin malam masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Tangan yang tampak lemah itu mencoba keluar dari gelungan selimut, mencoba menjangkau segelas air yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Masih dengan gemetar yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, tangan itu meraihnya. Mendekatkannya pada bibirnya, memasukkan setablet obat yang segera larut lalu menyesap air tersebut perlahan dan mengembalikannnya pada tempatnya semula.

Sudah hampir satu hari penuh Gaara terbaring di tempat tidur. Tak masuk kerja, dan ia belum mengabari sang pemilik. "Pak tua itu pasti marah-marah karena aku tak masuk tanpa memberi kabar, haaahhh," keluhnya kesal.

Gaara mencoba untuk menutup matanya lagi karena tak menemukan benda berbentuk petak miliknya—_handphone_. Dan ia sedang tak ingin untuk beranjak dari gelungan nyaman miliknya. Berhenti memikirkan toko tempatnya bekerja sejenak. Semoga saja nanti sore demamnya sudah turun dan ia bisa masuk kerja kembali.

_Ting … tong …_

Gaara mengernyit heran saat mendengar bel depan yang berbunyi. Seingatnya ia tak ada janji pada siapa pun juga hari ini, dan tak ada kenalan yang mungkin akan datang untuk sekedar mengunjunginya.

"Apa mungkin bibi sebelah itu menagih uang kamar ya?" ujar Gaara pelan mengingat kalau ini hampir akhir bulan dan sudah saatnya ia membayarkan biaya kamarnya lagi.

Sebenarnya Gaara enggan untuk bangun, mengingat rasa pusing masih mendera dan belum berniat beranjak pergi. Namun bibi itu pasti akan tetap berada di depan pintu sampai Gaara menyerahkan uang yang dimintanya.

Langkah itu perlahan menapak dengan jarak yang tak terlalu lebar. Dengan sesekali bertumpu pada dinding kamar hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu. Gaara sedikit mengintip pada lubang yang ada sekedar memastikan kalau itu benar-benar orang yang diduganya bukan sekedar orang yang iseng datang di saat yang kurang tepat.

"Ternyata benar," lirihnya saat melihat seorang wanita dengan postur gemuk sedang berdiri di sana. Dengan segera Gaara membuka pintu, namun sebuat raut kaget tampak di wajahnya saat mendapati ternyata sang bibi tak sendirian. Ada seorang pemuda lainnya yang datang di sana, berdiri di samping pintu, pantasasaja ia tak melihatnya tadi.

Baru saja Gaara akan berbicara sang bibi sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya. "Aku bukan datang menagih uang kamarmu Gaara, hanya mengantarkan seseorang yang sedari tadi mondar-mondir di depan pagar. Katanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Gaara tak mengatakan apa pun saat sang bibi lalu beranjak pergi walau tipis ia masih mendengar perkataan lembut sang bibi yang berlalu dengan senyum tipis di wajah. "Syukurlah ternyata kau masih punya teman, Gaara."

Gaara hanya menatap dingin pada tamu tak diundang yang kini berada di hadapannya, tak berniat hanya sekedar memintanya untuk masuk. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda pirang itu akan datang kemari dan menemukannya.

"Hai, Akai-_san_ … maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba datang kemari. Tadi aku datang ke café dan menanyakan alamatmu pada paman Sarutobi dan ia mengatakan kau tak masuk tanpa kabar. Jadi ia memintaku melihatmu, siapa tahu kau sakit atau terjadi sesuatu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan sedikit takut pada tatapan mata Gaara yang melihatnya tajam.

Akai-_san_? Bukankah pemuda itu akhirnya tahu nama Gaara, namun mengapa ia masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau panas." Gaara tak menyadari entah sejak kapan, tangan Naruto sudah menyentuh dahinya, merasakan panas tubuh Gaara yang tiba-tiba semakin meningkat. Padahal seharusnya dengan obat yang baru saja diminumnya setidaknya panas ditubuhnya akan sedikit turun.

"Wajamu memerah, kau benar-benar deman ternyata."

Gaara segera menepis tangan Naruto, lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya. Terperosot di balik pintu dengan teriakan Naruto di luar sana yang memanggilnya—khawatir.

"Bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Gaara menyembunyikan kepalanya pada kedua kakinya yang sedang berjongkok. Mencoba menghentikan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Kenapa baru disadarinya kalau mata biru itu begitu indah saat dilihat dari dekat begitu.

"Pergilah," ujar Gaara dengan suara pelan yang dengan pasti disadarinya kalau Naruto akan mendengarnya, "katakan pada paman itu aku akan masuk nanti sore."

"Kau yakin akai-_san_?"

Gaara memejamkan matanya saat mendengar nada khawatir yang terselip di dalam ucapan Naruto. Walau ia tahu apa yang dicemaskan Naruto mungkin akan jadi kenyataan. Dengan demam yang semakin tinggi begini rasanya tak yakin juga kalau Gaara masih bisa bangun nanti.

"Ya, aku yakin …"

_Brugh_

Kesadaran Gaara tiba-tiba menghilang saat sebuah rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Itulah mengapa ia benci hujan, ia benci dengan benda yang turun dari langit yang membuat dirinya begitu rapuh. Terbaring di balik pintu dengan tubuh yang melemah hingga sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuhnya menuju pintu bercat biru di dalam sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

.

.

.

Gaara menggeliat pelan saat menyadari adanya panas yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu sangat nyaman. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu Gaara semakin memerosokkan tubuhnya agar semakin terselimuti di dalamnya.

Namun matanya segera terbuka saat menyadari keanehan yang terjadi, tak mungkin selimutnya bisa sehangat ini padahal telinga Gaara dengan sangat yakin mendengar suara hujan yang mulai turun di luar sana. Tak mungkin udara menghangat tanpa adanya penghangat ruangan di sini.

"Naruto?" Gaara bergumam pelan saat menyadari wajah siapa yang kini berada dihadapannya. Tertidur dengan irama napas teratur yang begitu dekat dengan jarak yang tereleminasi dengan sempurna. Memeluk tubuhnya yang tak terbalut apa-apa—Gaara melebarkan matanya saat menyadari tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa adanya kain yang menutupi.

Dengan segera ia menendang pemuda pirang itu hingga bunyi jatuhnya menghilang ditelan hujan.

"_Ittai_, Gaara … apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau … apa yang kau lakukan brengsek." Mata Gaara menyalang marah saat menyadari kondisi tubuh Naruto yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua jangan katakan kalau—

"—tidak, Gaara … kita tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tubuhmu terus saja menggigil walau sudah diselimuti hanya cara ini yang bisa terpikir olehku—transfer panas langsung."

Gaara menatap tak percaya pada Naruto hanya saja ia tak menemukan sedikit pun kebohongan pada manik sewarna langit siang hari itu, "lebih kau pulang. Dan jangan pernah lagi menemuiku."

Naruto terperangah mendengar kalimat dingin yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Gaara. Mengapa pemuda berambut merah itu berkata seakan membenci dirinya. Salahkah apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk Gaara. "Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggumu, Akai-_san_."

Naruto memunguti setiap lembaran pakaiannya. Memakainya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Gaara tanpa menoleh dan berkata apa pun juga. Menutup pelan pintu apartemen Gaara, meninggalkan seorang Gaara yang hanya terdiam tanpa mengerti mengapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat langit biru yang begitu terluka karenanya.

"_Gomen, _Naruto". Hanya sayupan lirih yang terucap tanpa bisa terdengar, kalah dengan derasnya hujan di luar sana.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berubah sejak saat itu, semua masih sama di dalam sebuah kehidupan seorang Sabaku Gaara. Tak pernah sekali pun Naruto menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Bahkan keberadaan pemuda pirang itu seakan menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal Gaara menduga Naruto akan kembali menemuinya seperti biasa.

Namun ternyata tidak.

Gaara bersandar di pintu belakang dengan lesu. Ia baru saja membersihkan halaman belakang café sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Bukan letih karena seharian bekerja yang dirasakannya, akan tetapi letih karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sebuah perasaan bersalah pada seseorang yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya.

Jika bukan karena Naruto saat itu, Gaara mungkin sekarang masih terkapar di tempat tidur—seminggu setidaknya. Ternyata 'transfer panas langsung' milik Naruto ampuh menghilangkan demam miliknya.

Bukan karena perlakuan yang dilakukan Naruto, Gaara menolak pemuda pirang itu. Hanya saja … katakanlah egonya sendiri yang tak pernah mau mengakui kelemahannya sendiri.

"Jika saat itu aku tidak mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan begitu, apa kau akan ada di sini, Naruto?"

Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya menyaksikan birunya langit di atas sana. Warna yang sama dengan Naruto. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa kalau 'langit' milik Naruto lebih indah dari pada pemandangan di atas sana. Sebuah garis naik terlihat di sudut bibir Gaara.

Entah sejak kapan jantung Gaara berdetak lebih cepat. Hanya dengan mengingat semua senyuman milik sang matahari. Menekan pelan dadanya sendiri, Gaara berujar lirih, "hentikan … kumohon … aku tak mau merasakannya lagi." Wajah yang sedetik merasa bahagia itu kembali datar tanpa ekpresi. Kembali pada seorang Sabaku Gaara yang dingin.

.

.

.

Zrssssshhhhhh ….

Hujan tiba-tiba turun saat Gaara baru saja beranjak keluar dari café tempatnya bekerja. Manik jadenya menatap heran pada butiran-butiran air yang baru saja turun terlalu sering akhir-akhir ini. Padahal bukan dalam musim penghujan.

Membuka payung merah miliknya Gaara berjalan pelan di bawah lindungan benda tersebut yang ternyata tak mampu melindungi tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Salahkan dirinya yang melupakan mantel miliknya di rumah karena berpikir hari akan cerah.

Gaara mendekap tubuhnya erat, udara dingin yang ikut berhembus bersama rintikan hujan cukup membuatnya gemetaran. Berpikir apa lebih baik ia mencari tempat berteduh sejenak dari pada harus tumbang di tengah perjalanan mengingat hujan yang bukannya mereda malah bertambah lebat saja.

Tak sengaja matanya menatap bayangan seseorang yang tengah berlari sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan sebuah tas. Rambut pirang yang mulai basah dan turun karena hujan. Itu Naruto.

Jantung Gaara kembali berdetak kencang saat merasakan jaraknya dengan pemuda yang selalu mampir dalam benaknya itu perlahan menghilang. Mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas Gaara benar-benar canggung apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Naruto. Beribu kalimat mulai disusunnya saat merasakan sebentar lagi jarak diantara mereka tak ada lagi.

"Naru—" Kata-kata Gaara terputus saat Naruto melewatinya. Seakan tak melihat Gaara. Bahkan manik biru milik Naruto tak menatapnya. Hanya terus berlari menuju ke depan sana.

Sakit. Menyakitkan saat kau baru menyadari kau sudah jatuh pada mata itu sejak semula dan sekarang ia mengacuhkanmu. Menganggap kau tak ada.

"Hahaha … sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan, Gaara? Meminta Naruto memaafkanmu setelah semua kata-kata kasarmu?" Gaara hanya tertawa sarkastis. Ia tahu tak akan ada hal bagus yang muncul di saat hujan sejak ia kecil. Apa lagi berharap kalau ia akan menemukan setitik kebahagian. Hanya setitik dari pemuda pirang pemilik langit itu.

"Tak ada kebahagian untuk orang sepertimu, Gaara. Tak akan pernah ada," ujarnya miris.

Gaara terduduk di jalanan yang mulai sepi. Payung yang semula berada di tangannya sudah terbang jauh karena angin. Ia hanya menutup mata dan membiarkan air hujan itu membasahinya setidaknya mungkin bisa menghapus semua kesedihannya. Menghapus semua harapan yang tak akan pernah tercipta.

"Kami-_sama_ … kalau aku terlahir kembali kumohon biarkan aku lahir di sebuah tempat tanpa pernah turun hujan."

Gaara menarik erat bajunya saat merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menyerangnya. Bukan detakan jantung saat ia memikirkan Naruto kala itu. Namun ini tak tertahankan, seakan jantungnya diremas dari dalam tanpa ampun.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar. Bahkan untuk berucap ia tak bisa.

'Inikah akhir dari semuanya … Naruto.'

_Brugh … _

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda pirang dengan manik biru mencoba menyelinap pada bus yang baru saja tiba. Ia mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan dan juga tas miliknya yang baru saja menjadi korban kelupaannya dan sekarang sudah basah kuyup. Berharap kalau dokumen penting yang akan dibawanya tidak ikut basah. Jikalau tidak ia bisa dipastikan gagal mendapat pekerjaan itu.

Yah, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota ini setelah sehari sebelumnya ia mendapatkan panggilan kerja di kota sebelah.

'Apa tadi benar-benar Gaara, yah?' gumam Naruto sembari berpikir keras pada seorang yang samar-samar dilaluinya tadi. Salahkan saja matanya yang terlalu rusak sehingga tak bisa melihat di saat hujan tanpa _softlense_ atau pun kacamatanya. "Tidak mungkin, Gaara yang tak tahan dengan hujan berada di luar saat ini hanya dengan sebuah payung. Tidak mungkin."

Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini bukan?

Kalau saja Naruto mau berbalik dan melihat kebelakang—walau hanya dari jendela bus— pada kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berkerubung ia pasti bisa melihat samar 'warna merah' dari seorang Sabaku Gaara.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** Gantunggggg … iyah Mizu tahu ini fict ngegantung seenak jidatnya Sakura#dishanaroo. Ini hanya sebuah welcome fict buat diri Mizu sendiri yang menghilang kek ditelan bumi#bow

gomen … gomen …

Mizu ucapin arigatou na buat Ming yang udah membuat semangat Mizu buat kembali ke FNI balik. Hah … padahal dari kemarin2 susah banget buat nyari mood nyelesain semua fict Mizu. Ternyata review dari seorang reader itu berarti banget yah buat seorang author. Mizu gak pernah berharap mendapatkan review dari semua fict Mizu udah ada yang baca udah senang tapi bukankah dari review itu seorang author bisa tahu kalau fictnya ada yang suka?#pendapat ngawur^^ Mizu ucapin _Arigatou_ na buat semua reader Mizu yang selama ini ngikutin semua fict Mizu hehe …

* * *

Oh, ya ada yang mau req fict mana dulu yang Mizu update?

Pilihannya Both of them is my love chap 5(Last chap), A confusion chap 5, batas takdir chap 2, atau my angel chap 5? Atau gak ada yang diupdate?#dijitak … bercanda kok ….

Sampai jumpa lagi di fict Mizu yang lain ne …

Jaa ne^o^

Mizu


End file.
